


Shout It to the Heavens

by bigfan_fanfic



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigfan_fanfic/pseuds/bigfan_fanfic
Summary: Amayian and Owain have some fun with the Inquisition's Commander.
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Male Trevelyan, Cullen Rutherford/Male Trevelyan/Original Male Character, Male Trevelyan/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Letting Go of Titles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Restitutor_Orbis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Restitutor_Orbis/gifts).



> A gift for my friend involving one of his Inquisitors and one of mine in a relationship and having a good old-fashioned three-way with Cullen.

_Damn them. Damn the both of them to the Void._

Cullen jolted violently as the rune changed intensity, the vibration spiking in power before fading to a frustratingly slow pace.

"Are you quite alright, Commander?" Josephine asked him, not for the first time that meeting. With his magic, Amayian had been taunting him, changing the level of the vibrating rune nestled inside his ass without warning, sending sudden waves of pleasure coursing through him at the most inopportune times.

"Yes... I am fine, Lady Ambassador." Cullen felt awful at the way Josephine recoiled at his cold tone, but better he act cold now and apologize later than have her get wind of what was really happening - he was sure Leliana had figured it out and was laughing at him.

The Inquisitor and his retainer were, as always, standing on the opposite side of the table and always connected. Ever since starting their relationship, they had hardly spent a moment apart. Perhaps it was the prolonged denial, but he realized just how attractive a pair they made. Amayian Trevelyan, standing straight-backed and proud, with broad shoulders and lean muscles, his jawline sharp enough to cut silverite and his eyes piercing enough that they often made Cullen feel vulnerable and exposed. His tanned skin and short dark hair perfect, his doublet opened just enough that Cullen could see the dark hair at the top of his chest. Stoic and strong, Amayian surveyed the War Table with a trained eye, as if he didn't currently have his focus on tormenting Cullen with this _damnable_ rune inside him. 

And next to Amayian, arm linked with his, was Owain Bonneville, his retainer and lover. He was shorter than Amayian, and built with slightly stockier muscles more similar to Cullen himself than the other man. His dark hair rakishly unkempt, falling over his crystal-blue eyes, an ever-present smile on his face that Cullen had noticed only occurred when he was close to his lover, his shirt opened enough that anyone could see the sculpted chest and glowing tan skin beneath. He smiled, and every so often, he would smirk in Cullen's direction. He was in almost every way Amayian's opposite. Bare-chested where Amayian was hairy, eyes soft and inviting like the sea where Amayian's blazed like veilfire, always smiling or pouting where Amayian was stoic and calm. And yet they were both handsome men. Cullen had caught himself admiring their forms often since meeting them, and it seemed that this did not go unnoticed by the pair.

It had been Amayian to suggest to Cullen that he join them for a night, and perhaps more should it prove an amusing diversion. Cullen had surprised himself by agreeing, and the two had brought him up to their shared bedchamber in the tower. Cullen had been surprised when they stripped him of his armor and clothes, distracting him with kisses the whole time, before Amayian explained the rules. He would be required to keep a special vibrating rune inside himself until Amayian and Owain saw fit to bring him back to the bedchamber, and would not be allowed to touch himself until then, nor to release, or he would be punished.

Owain had grinned, running his fingers through Cullen's hair and making the man shudder. "I promise it will be worth it, Cullen."

Amayian had come over and kissed Owain right in front of him, as if he weren't even there, before fixing Cullen with a small smile. He spoke to Owain, holding the smaller man to his chest as he examined the still-naked Cullen. "He pleases you, _mon amour_?"

"Very much so, my love."

"Good." And finally, Amayian had motioned for Cullen to come forward, and Amayian had wrapped his arms around him, sandwiching him between himself and Owain, their clothes gliding across Cullen's bare skin as they kissed and groped him. "You had better be on your way, _mon beau_. You don't want to get caught sneaking down from the Inquisitor's bedchamber, do you?"

"Ooh, I like that nickname for him. You know what your voice and Orlesian does to me, Amayian..." was what Cullen heard Owain chuckling as he had sneaked down and away.

Of course, none of this helped to quell Cullen's growing arousal. He wished that they had thought to use chairs to sit down in during these meetings. If Leliana didn't already guess, she'd be certain to tell from the tent in Cullen's trousers that something was going on. Maker, he was mortified.

Cullen yelped as the rune's intensity spiked again, and he slammed his fists hard against the War Table, knocking down a set of tokens into Lake Calenhad. Josephine looked at him in concern, and Leliana's eyebrow raised.

Amayian cleared his throat. "We can adjourn for the day, of course. Josephine, I'm sure you can handle whatever we have not covered."

"Of course, Inquisitor." Josephine smiled. 

Leliana grinned. "I'm sure you'll be feeling better tomorrow, Commander."

She nodded to Owain and Amayian before she walked out with Josephine, distracting the Ambassador in a discussion about information from her spies on court movements. Cullen cried out as soon as they had left the room, bracing himself against the War Table as the rune vibrated again.

"Mercy, Inquisitor!" he choked, and Amayian and Owain launched identical grins at him.

"Commander, you've done so well for us." Owain crooned as the Inquisitor took mercy on him and slowed the rune again. Cullen groaned as Amayian took hold of his neck and pulled him into a standing position, capturing his lips while Owain grabbed his hand to brush lips across his knuckles.

"Ah, _mon beau_ , are you ready now? Do you wish to surrender to us?"

Cullen tried to hesitate, to not seem so wanton and eager but he couldn't help it. He nodded wildly.

"Good. Now, I know you wish to avoid notice, so you will follow us to our quarters after we have gone. Understand?"

Cullen nodded, not trusting his mouth. If he were to speak, he feared that he might request to be taken right there on the War Table, of all things.

Owain chuckled as Amayian led him by the hand. "He blushes just as well as we thought he would, doesn't he?"

Amayian paused just outside the door leading into the tower and drew Owain into a deep kiss. "Yes, he does. Consider him a Wintersend present from me."

Owain rested his head on Amayian's neck. "How will I ever repay you for such an extravagant gift, my lord?"

He laughed, reaching his hands down to squeeze Owain's ass before tugging up. Reflexively, Owain leaped into his arms and allowed his lover to carry him up the stairs. "I can think of a few ways, pet."

\---

Finally Cullen knocked lightly at the door, blushing fiery red as it was opened. Apparently the two had started without him. Owain was already shirtless and out of breath on the rumpled sheets of the bed, and Amayian's doublet was hanging open, a round bruise just formed at his collarbone. "Ah, Cullen. You've made it."

"Inquisitor, I-"

Amayian gave him a stern look. "There are no titles in here, Cullen. We are simply three men searching for comfort in these trying times."

"You make it sound so dour, Amayian. Titles can be fun." Owain chided, earning a chuckle and a "hush, pet" from his lover.

Cullen nodded. "I suppose I understand that... Amayian. Owain."

"Very good, _mon beau_. Now, you have not released?"

"Or touched yourself?" Owain asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No. Er... no, I have not." Cullen felt like if it weren't for his aching need, he'd be dying of embarrassment.

"Good. Impressive." Owain grinned.

"Very much so. He deserves to be rewarded, yes?" Amayian chuckled.

Cullen gulped as Amayian grabbed him by the hand and led him forward. He tried to start undoing his armor, but Amayian stopped him. Owain had slipped off of the bed to do it for him, deftly undoing straps and removing pieces of armor. Cullen wasn't sure why he found even this fairly innocent act to be so arousing. Being taken care of felt so wonderful at the moment.

"Yes. Give in to the feeling, Cullen. We're going to make you feel very good now." Amayian whispered, his hands working at the laces of Cullen's shirt as Owain made quick work of his breeches.

"But... what about you two?"

Owain laid a kiss on his bare hip, and Cullen jumped. "All in good time, Cullen."

Cullen closed his eyes as Amayian ran his hands across his chest, massaging him, thumbs brushing across his hardening nipples. Below, Owain removed the rune from him and slowly rose, kissing up his spine.

"To the bed with him, _mon amour_." Amayian said softly. "It is time."

Owain led Cullen to the bed and pushed him down onto it, straddling the former Templar and getting his fill of the man's muscles. Amayian produced a coil of rope, and held it up for Cullen. "Is this acceptable?"

Cullen swallowed hard. They meant to restrain him? He had heard of the Iron Bull doing such things, and it'd be outright lying to say he wasn't intrigued. He looked to Amayian's concerned face, then at Owain's eager smile, and nodded. "Yes. Do with me as you will."

"Good. Reward him, pet." 

Owain leaned down to capture Cullen's lips in a deep kiss as Amayian worked, binding Cullen's limbs, spreading them apart until he could barely struggle. At each extremity, Amayian would lightly brush his fingers over Cullen's bare skin, making the man shudder.

"Beautiful, is he not?" Amayian asked, and Owain rolled off of the bound man to stand next to Amayian and examine him like a piece of art.

"Aye. Wonderful work, my love."

"All for you, _mon cheri_."

Cullen groaned as he tested the ropes. "Maker's breath." He couldn't move at all. He squirmed under their gaze. "Do you two plan to... do anything, or will you just stand there?"

"Ah, he does have some fire." Owain grinned. "Very well, Cullen. We'll give you your show."

Owain slowly started to strip off his breeches, and yelped as Amayian wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close for a deep kiss. The Inquisitor growled a little deep in his throat as his hands wandered, moving down under Owain's breeches and squeezing his ass, kneading it. In turn, Owain's hands threaded themselves in Amayian's hair, tugging as they continued to taste each other. Owain whimpered a bit as Amayian's fingers entered him, teasing him.

It was starting to drive Cullen mad. Being unable to participate, to touch. He wanted to be part of this moment, to have his hands on them, their lips on him. He strained against the ropes and growled a bit in frustration. Amayian glanced over at him, his eyes darkened with lust.

" _Mon beau_ , what is it? Do you not enjoy the sight?" He smirked, turning and pulling Owain so that they were both facing Cullen. He slowly knelt, pulling down Owain's breeches and letting his hard cock spring free. Cullen moaned as Owain quickly started divesting Amayian of his clothes.

"It's a fine sight, Amayian. I just... let me touch you both. I... I need to feel." Cullen said hoarsely, and the two lovers glanced at each other. 

"Shall we give him what he asks for?" Amayian chuckled.

Owain grinned. "I don't know. D'you think he's done enough for it?"

"'Done enough?' I had a bloody rune inside me all day!" Cullen growled as Amayian chuckled even more. "I'm - Maker, I need release, and you have me tied down here! _Do_ something!"

Amayian moved forward towards Cullen, lightly ghosting his hand up the bare skin, avoiding the crotch and going for Cullen's nipple.

Cullen moaned as Amayian toyed with him. "That's more like it."

"I'm afraid you don't give the orders in here, Cullen." Amayian grinned. He nodded to Owain, who came to sit next to Cullen holding a blindfold and a leather ball in the center of a strap. Cullen shuddered.

Owain bent down to kiss his cheek. "We don't have to do this if you're uncomfortable, Cullen."

Amayian nodded, running his hands through the blond hair and kissing Owain's head.

Cullen shivered again. "No, no... I... er, as I said. Do with me as you will. I trust you. Both of you."

Amayian nodded and moved down to kiss the rippling muscles of Cullen's stomach while Owain put the gag to Cullen's lips, allowing Cullen to dictate the pace. Cullen's back arched as Amayian sucked a mark onto his skin, moaning into the gag as Owain blindfolded him.

Owain smiled as he bent down to kiss Cullen's neck and then moved to Amayian, tugging at his hair to lift his head and capture his lips.

"So, _mon cheri_ , what would you like to do with your present?"

Owain chuckled. "He's been a good boy, hasn't he? Let's reward him."

Amayian smirked. "So generous, pet. I'd have thought you'd have wanted to take your pleasure from him. Leave him wanting even more."

"Sounds like you had an idea. Why don't we do yours first?"

Cullen keened behind the gag, shaking his head. He had been teased and denied all day, he wanted something now!

Amayian gave Cullen's aching cock a few strokes, stopping as Cullen thrust his hips up in response. "Not yet, Cullen. You've waited this long, what is a few minutes more?"

Owain winked at his lover. "Amayian, my love, we can't just leave him like this. That'd be cruel."

"You are right, of course. Allow me to rectify that." Amayian grabbed the vibrating rune and pressed it under Cullen's balls, and the man yelled behind the gag in frustration. "Now, Cullen, do not spend, or we will have to think of a way to punish you. And you know how devious my love and I can be."

Cullen whimpered as he struggled to move the rune away from him. And all the while, he could hear Amayian and Owain.

The Inquisitor had resumed his earlier position, digging his fingers into his lover's ass, kissing him, their erections pressed against their stomachs by the other. "Owain... now is the time. How would you like me to take you here, now, right over Cullen? Fill you with my seed while he moans beneath you, needing our touch?"

Owain blushed deeply, as did the Commander, his cock starting to leak precum just from imagining what Amayian described. Amayian grabbed Owain's hips and turned him once more, pushing him over the bed, his face landing on Cullen's stomach. Cullen moaned as Owain began to press his mouth against his muscles, muffling his own cries as Amayian pushed inside of him.

Cullen felt Owain's head move over him as Amayian thrust into him, hard and fast, both of them moaning in tandem. Amayian held his lover's hips still as he thrust into him and used his magic to cause invisible fingers to wrap around Owain's cock and stroke quickly. Owain's pleasured moan was lost in Cullen's flesh as the Commander grunted in frustration, no longer able to even word his irritation.

Soon, Owain turned his head from frantically kissing every part of Cullen he was able to reach. "Amayian! I'm going to... I need to..."

"Go ahead, _mon amour_." Amayian bent forward to kiss Owain's back as the smaller man released with a strangled cry.

For a moment, they rested there, Amayian still inside Owain, before he pulled out and massaged his lover lightly. "We still have a good little pet to reward, don't we?"

"Not yet." Owain whispered, turning and kneeling, surprising his lover by taking his weeping cock in his mouth. Amayian moaned as Owain bobbed back and forth, using his tongue to lick up Amayian's precum. The taller man moaned, gripping Owain's head and guiding him deeper.

It didn't take long before Amayian was growling in lust. "Owain - _mon_ \- I'm close to-"

He groaned loudly as he burst, Owain swallowing his seed. Owain pulled off and rested his head against Amayian's thigh. The man laughed at how Owain nuzzled his thigh, knowing his longing for closeness. "Come on, _mon amour_. We have work to do."

Owain nodded, shuddering as he stood, rubbing his hand through the hair on Amayian's chest and kissing him before pulling away. Amayian made his way over to the other side of the bed, and they both pressed kisses to Cullen's face, surprising the Commander with the sudden soft touch. Amayian deactivated the rune and tossed it aside. "You've been good, _mon beau_."

Owain buried his face in Cullen's neck, sucking little marks onto him as the Commander moaned.

"So good. What would you like as your reward? Would you like Owain inside you? Perhaps you want my lips around your cock? Maybe both, or the other way around?"

Cullen whimpered into the gag, struggling. He didn't care what happened, only that something did, or he felt he would burst from need.

Amayian nodded to Owain, and the man slowly moved to Cullen's aching cock, stroking it painfully slowly. Amayian, meanwhile, pet Cullen's head, stroking his hair. He leaned over. "I'm going to use more magic on you, _mon beau_. Are you ready?"

Cullen nodded, his muscles bulging as he strained against the ropes. "Hrrgngh!"

Amayian kissed Cullen's forehead and waved his hand. Instantly Cullen began to buck and moan as invisible hands roved over his body, some playing with and pinching his nipples, others massaging his arms and thighs, others squeezing his hands like a lover would and rubbing his feet gently, still others stroking his skin and giving him chills. One hand playfully tickled his armpit before moving to rubbing his chest. The sensations even spread to hands massaging his back... and kneading his ass... and one hand slipping a finger into him, moving slowly in and out.

Owain grinned. "The hand trick?"

"The very same."

Owain squeezed Cullen's hip. "Lucky man, Cullen."

Amayian grinned. "Come here, _mon amour_. I believe I have more for you while I reward Cullen."

Owain nodded, letting go of Cullen's cock and moving to kneel before Amayian, kissing along his hardening shaft. Cullen moaned into the gag as another invisible finger slipped into him, now toying with his rosebud.

Amayian groaned as he positioned himself to lower his head onto Cullen's manhood, conjuring more magical hands solely to hold Cullen down and force him into stillness. The ex-Templar keened through the gag as he struggled, eager to get some kind of stimulation on his cock, as another finger slipped into him.

Amayian and Owain moved in unison, their heads bobbing faster. Owain's skilled mouth kept causing Amayian to moan and growl, the vibrations heaven on Cullen's cock. Amayian moved slower, letting one more invisible finger start playing with Cullen's rosebud before resuming his attack, bobbing up and down quickly. Cullen yelled in warning and lust, even as Owain squeezed Amayian's hips and he shot his seed down his lover's throat once more.

Cullen whimpered and moaned as Amayian slowed long enough for Owain to stand and watch the show, Cullen squirming but immobilized, as finally Amayian pulled off completely. Cullen whined in confusion, only to yell in ecstasy as Amayian waved his hand again and a final hand wrapped around Cullen's cock and started to jerk it. Cullen screamed as he came wildly, coating himself in his seed.

Amayian and Owain again moved to either side of Cullen, who was now trembling as the hands kept going, preparing to drive the Commander to another orgasm. Amayian removed the blindfold before grabbing Owain, and they kissed just in front of his face. Cullen mumbled through the gag, writhing as the two lovers put their mouths on him, kissing and sucking.

"We still have a long way to go, Cullen. Many hours of pleasure. We'll use your mouth and your ass, and your cock until you are completely spent" Amayian teased. "Don't worry. Owain and I know just how to comfort each other and you afterwards. You will be taken care of. For now, enjoy."

Owain chuckled and leaned over to kiss Amayian's arm. "I definitely want to try doing this to you, love."

Amayian grinned. "I look forward to it, _mon cheri_. Now, watch the show. It is all for you, after all."

Cullen squeezed his eyes shut and writhed as the lovers prepared for another round.


	2. Friendly Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avvar!AU where Thane Cullen Sky-Lion of Sky Hold and Augur Amayian compete to see which of them can win lowlander Owain as their lover.

Owain wondered how this had happened. How he had come to be stripped naked as the day he was born and trapped in the hold of an Avvar tribe with two men who claimed he was destined to be a lover to one of them.

Being assistant to the ambassador for the Inquisition, it was inevitable that he would be sent to make contact with the Avvar of nearby Sky Hold, to see if they would be amenable to the Inquisiton's cause. And of course, he had seen their thane, Cullen Sky-Lion, with his amber-colored eyes and rippling muscles not obscured by anything but warpaint, a loincloth, leather footwear, and the furry mantle over his shoulders, his blond beard surprisingly shaven and his long hair with neat braids through it. 

And, as it was tradition to greet visitors with an augury, Owain had met Amayian Bright-Eyes, their Augur. He was dressed much the same as the Thane, minus the mantle, although the hair on his chest and his wild dark beard and long hair seemed to be enough to keep him warm. Amayian had gasped a little, eyes flashing with magic, as he touched Owain's hand in greeting.

The meeting seemed to have gone well, and Owain was returning to the Inquisition's headquarters with news of an alliance with the Sky Hold Avvar, when it happened. 

The Avvar had seen fit to send a raiding party, led, oddly enough, by the Thane and Augur. Owain had forced his guards to stand down and surrender, and all of them had been stripped of their weapons.

"Lowlander," Cullen said, looking to Owain. "We have no quarrel with your Thane Inquisitor, and our alliance stands."

Owain made an awkward bow. "Aye? Then... what exactly is the purpose of this raiding party?"

Amayian grinned. "The gods have decreed that you are destined as the great love of one of our own. And in Avvar tradition, we must kidnap the ones we wish to bond to from their holds. Seeing as you lowlanders have no concept of civilization, we have deigned to alter our customs."

"But... er... you're kidnapping me?" Owain stammered. "To _wed_ me?"

"Aye." Cullen nodded. "For truth, often the bond-mate being kidnapped knows their captor well, but this has been a message from our gods. It cannot be ignored."

"Right." Owain said. "So... I suppose that seems fair."

"Ser Owain!" one of the guards protested. "You cannot do this!"

Owain glared at him. "We must all make sacrifices for the greater good. Go back to Ambassador Montilyet and tell her we have an alliance... one that's about to be strengthened further, I suppose. Tell her I've been detained, and I shall make my way back when I -aahh!"

Apparently impatient, Amayian had grabbed Owain and set him on his horse. Quick as lightning, the Augur pulled Owain's arms behind his back and began wrapping a leather strip around Owain's wrists. When he had finished, he pulled Owain close to his bare chest before beginning to ride, the Thane grinning the whole time.

"Is this really necessary?" Owain cried over the wind. The Avvar rode at such a breakneck speed that Owain had no choice but to nestle himself into Amayian as much as possible to avoid the sensation of being about to fall off.

"Yes. Now be silent, else I shall have to quiet you myself."

So Owain had.

And on the way back to Sky Hold, Amayian had explained the rather odd message from the gods. Apparently, they had not been clear as to which Avvar warrior Owain was destined for. Turned out, it seemed to be able to mean either the Thane or the Augur himself. But he shouldn't worry, of course, because the Thane had come up with a marvelous idea in the spirit of friendly competition, in which he and the Augur would compete to win the Lowlander. Owain had already been weak at the knees from the thought of having such a strong and handsome warrior take him, and now the idea of having to watch two of them fight over him was... a rather stronger sensation.

So, over the past few hours, Owain had been seated in a throne covered in furs and under armed guard while the two Avvar had competed in ritual games for the rest of the clan. There was a footrace, ritual combat, a trial of strength (in which the bulging muscles of the participants had forced Owain to cross his legs), and a climbing match. All throughout, the two men had thrown Owain looks, with smirks and grins in equal measure from the Thane, and deeply interested glances from the Augur, whose eyes were so piercing that Owain felt naked under their gaze...and he found that he didn't mind that as much as he thought.

And at the end of the tournament and feasting, it was found that Amayian and Cullen had tied, leaving the final challenge. Apparently, only watched by the Lady of the Skies, it would be up to them to prove to Owain himself who among them would make a better bond-mate. Which Owain hadn't realized meant basically meant they would each pleasure him to within an inch of his life and whomever he cried out for would win him... at least, until Cullen and Amayian had each taken one of his arms and led him to the Thane's bedchamber to the hoots and whoops of an Avvar clan.

They stripped him of his clothes and practically tossed him onto the bed, full of surprisingly soft furs that Owain immediately tried to cover himself with. Cullen laughed.

Amayian looked at Owain. "Owain. Do not be frightened. I am afraid we have deceived you."

Owain stuttered. "D-decieved me? H-how?"

"Amayian already informed me whom the gods have chosen." Cullen said gently. "You are destined to bond with us both. We simply must prove it to the hold through our rituals."

Amayian grinned. "I could easily have destroyed the Thane in ritual combat."

Cullen growled, but conceded the point. "So... I know, Lowlander, that you do not know our ways. We do not hurt our lovers. We do not do things to them against their will. We must marry, but what that entails is up to you."

"I know Avvar custom. Your marriages don't last long."

Amayian's grin became a smirk. "Yet we hope to convince you that you will wish to bond with us again and again. You are an attractive man, Owain. Do you not find us desirable?"

Owain blushed heavily. "I- well, I-"

Cullen moved forward. "I'll speak plainly. Do you wish us to show you how much pleasure you will obtain with us, along with our honor, our ardor, and our love? Or do you wish to simply be married for a time and move on?"

Owain gulped, and though he knew it was insane, he nodded. "The first one. I'll... I'll bond with you."

Cullen and Amayian wore matching smirks. The Thane nodded. "Then, Owain, our hearts are yours."

They wore far less clothing than Owain had, and moved much more slowly with them, slowly revealing what they had beneath their loincloths before coming over to the bed.

Cullen went first, grabbing Owain's face and capturing him in a deep kiss while Amayian explored his body with his hands. A flash of the Augur's eyes and lightning flickered between his fingertips as he touched Owain, sending deeply pleasurable sensations through him and making him moan into the Thane's mouth.

The Augur grinned, his lips brushing against Owain's ear. "Do you know the rules of this particular game?"

Owain could not respond, as Cullen did not break the kiss, but Amayian stroked his hair anyway. "It states that we shall pleasure you, yes, but should we cause you to release... we have lost. Whichever one of us causes you to release must pleasure the winner as well."

Cullen pulled away as Owain moaned deeply. "How long do you think you can last, love?"

"I... I don't know, honestly." Owain murmured, only to feel Cullen spin him around and pull Owain's back against his chest. His arm pinned Owain's to his sides, and his other hand clamped hard over Owain's mouth, turning his moans to muffled grunts.

"I think you're about to spend already. I can't have you warning him that you're close, can I?" Cullen grinned, tilting Owain's head and devouring his neck in sensuous kisses. Owain's eyelids fluttered in pleasure, only to widen again when Amayian ran hands along his thighs.

"How treacherous, Thane Cullen." Amayian grinned. He leaned down to bite, to leave a mark on Owain's upper thigh, causing the man to keen into Cullen's hand as the sensation spread, and Amayian's beard tickled his skin. Amayian chuckled as he waved his hands, and waves of purple sparks danced across his body, sending delightful sensations to his most sensitive areas. Owain arched his back as sparks played around his nipples and Amayian attacked, wrapping his lips around Owain's erection and beginning to bob, causing the lowlander to whine behind Cullen's hand.

Owain was in bliss, being unable to move from Cullen's grip no matter how hard he struggled, unable to even speak as Amayian pleasured him with his touch and his mouth and his magic. The sparks fizzled out only to be replaced by Amayian's hands sliding up Owain's body to grope his chest, as Amayian pulled off of Owain and kissed along his shaft, the beard only stimulating him more.

Owain whimpered in protest as Amayian's touch left him after a final kiss pressed to each thigh, and the Augur stepped back. His eyes snapped open to gaze questioningly at Amayian, until Cullen released him as well - only to pick him up and place him next to Amayian, who immediately climbed on top of Owain, straddling him and pinning his arms above his head with one hand, using the other to cover his mouth. The Augur spent his time kissing every inch of Owain's exposed skin, while Cullen ran his hands over Owain's vulnerable lower body, smirking.

As Owain writhed under Amayian's kisses, Cullen wrapped his hand around Owain's erection, lazily pumping, while his other hand crept under Owain to tease his crack. Cullen began to pump his hand, and Owain yelled in pleasurable frustration into Amayian's hand as the Augur lavished his arms with kisses. Owain shook his head as Cullen brought him close and then stopped touching him altogether, and then grunted angrily, trying to thrust his hips into the air.

"I'm proud of you. Not many could last even this long under the power of two Avvar warriors." Amayian growled into his ear proudly.

"By the Lady, Augur, I suggest we join forces instead of fighting."

Amayian smirked. "Will the Thane consent to share the prize?"

Cullen nodded. "I'll keep him silent."

They pulled Owain off the bed then, sandwiching him between them, Cullen behind and Amayian in front. One of Cullen's hands clamped once more over Owain's mouth, and the other wrapped around his erection again, while Amayian's hand kneaded Owain's cheeks before pressing into him with two fingers, his other hand stroking over Owain's chest and nipples.

Cullen let out a growl of his own as Amayian used a spell, and an invisible hand began stimulating the Thane's erection. In turn, Cullen shifted his grip to start pumping Amayian's erection as well as Owain's, rubbing them together in the process and drawing moans from the two of them.

"Kiss him," Cullen breathed, before burying his face in Owain's hair and kissing his head. Amayian obliged, leaning forward and swiping his tongue across Owain's nipples, causing him to writhe.

Cullen and Amayian nodded to each other, and stopped stimulating each other, focusing solely on Owain. Within seconds, the man roared and arched in Cullen's grip, releasing his seed onto Amayian's stomach.

Cullen chuckled as Owain collapsed into his arms. "Now, now, lowlander, it's time for our prize. Let us share you. Tell us who you want to taste, and who you wish to fill you."

He released Owain's mouth, and the man sighed. "Amayian... fill me."

"As you wish." Amayian grinned, moving around as Cullen angled him comfortably. Once ready, Amayian pushed himself inside of Owain, making the smaller man moan.

Cullen stood right in front of Owain's face, patting his cheek. "Open for me, love."

Owain obeyed, surrendering himself as Amayian and Cullen roughly took him with all the ferocity that rumor and romance novel had attributed to the Avvar. They were both already so hard from pleasuring Owain and seeing him whimper and writhe under their ministrations that it did not take very long for both of them to release inside Owain, growling as they did so.

Afterwards, they lifted the limp and boneless Owain onto the bed before drawing a fur over the three of them, sandwiching him between their warmth.

"Good for you?" Amayian asked, his lips brushing against Owain's ear. Owain nodded lazily. 

Cullen grinned. "You may have us any way you desire, for however long you wish to stay with us."

Owain could feel sleep coming to take him. "I... I love you two..."

Cullen chuckled. "Rest now, love. We shall be here when you wake."

"And I shall watch over you in dreams." Amayian promised gently.

Feeling safe, and loved, and protected, Owain drifted off into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, that was my first attempt at smut. I really hope you liked it!


End file.
